


Denial

by LissyStage



Category: Kimi wa Sekai de Mawatteru
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Drabble, Gen, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doesn't the word "cute" ever get tiring to hear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Prompt: Written for for 5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100 Fandoms Challenge on HPFC, and the 100 Prompts - 100 Stories Challenge on the A/MFC for prompt #55, cute.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not o wn anything related to this particular manga publication.

"Adorable!"

"Cute!"

"So cute!"

All around, from all sides, every hour of every day, like a frontal assault; but these people weren't in any way connected to his current problem.

"… cute."

" _Enough_!" Maki shouted. All discussion in class halted to a stop at the sudden rise in volume.

Fumikachi could be seen smiling in satisfaction, at the back of the class.

As Maki sped out the door, Fumikachi following after, discussion started back up.

"Seriously, have they always been close?"

As the question was shrugged off, more important things soon came to mind.

"Have you seen that new idol?"

**Author's Note:**

> Misc. BL :D


End file.
